


Secret Santa Suprise

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Lena Got Kara a special gift





	Secret Santa Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy lately and I really wanted to be part of Supercorp Week so if its rushed I apologize I have ideas I just dont alwyas have time to get them. I dont have a beta and I'm pretty much typing and posting these prompts now I did try to fix any errors but im sorry if it has a bunch.

Lena had been at it for months trying to figure out the perfect gift. She’d already finished the Christmas gift she’d be giving Supergirl but that wasn’t appropriate for workplace Kara. It had to be something perfect, something just for Kara. She just hoped as Lena secretly made all the plans that no Supergirl emergencies would pop up. With that thought she dialed a now familiar number.

“Hello Alex I need a favor....”

Kara was excited as she finished the last touches to her make up and quickly dressed. Her best friend Lena Luthor had a surprise for her and had given her clear directions on casual wear would not do where they were going.

“Yes Kara like formal a nice dress would do just fine.” She had instructed. Kara had been trying for the past two days to get something out of her friend as to why she had to dress up but Lena hasn’t budged.

“You look lovely.” Lena said trying to hide her desire in her voice and appear calm. Her heart was beating so fast when Kara laced their arms together and let Lena lead them inside.

“So before we enter I’d like to say that I drew your name in the office secret Santa. At first I was overwhelmed trying to come up with the right gift to show you how I cared and appreciated you. I don’t think anything on this Earth could express my love and devotion towards you.” She said sincerely.

Kara smiled squeezing her friends hand. “Of course but you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I may have rented out the entire theatre just for us to watch Wicked this evening. I know wizard of oz is your absolute favorite movie and I just wanted it to be perfect.” Lena said in a nervous rush.

Kara eyes widened. “You rented out the whole theatre just for me?” Her hand touched her chest in shock. “Lena I told you that you don’t have to keep doing such elaborate things.”

“But your my best friend and who else would I share my wealth with but with someone I truly deeply care for?” Lena looked into her eyes giving her puppy dog pout.

“I mean you did already pay and book everything and it is Wicked it's just very excessive. You know....” Kara started as she let Lena lead her inside to their special seats. “On Krypton we read about how humans would shower their potential mates in gifts as a courting ritual. If I didn’t know you I’d think you were courting me.”

Lena blushed taking her seat and motioning for the musical to start when they were ready. “Yeah....courting you it’s definitely get your attention.” She says nervously as Kara cocked her head trying to figure it out.

“Lena is this a date?”

“Shhh it’s starting.” Lena interrupted her as the band started. She wasn’t ready just yet to announce her feelings.


End file.
